


Tintin and the Alph Art: The End? (Drabble)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alright hope everyone enjoys this, Gen, Hope everyone enjoys this, Nothing in this fanfic belong to me, Other, They all belong to respective owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Just when things looked as though they could get even worse....As usual, a sudden light will shine in the end of the tunnel, and the wicked man's plan will be foiled in the end.
Relationships: just friendships and nemesis, no mature relationships here, no relationship in this
Kudos: 5





	Tintin and the Alph Art: The End? (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord. First time writing for the Tintin fandom, like WOW!
> 
> Btw, before we start, all characters in this fanfic do not belong to me, they all belong to Casterman / Moulinsart. This fanfic is not intended to gain anything commercially, so hopefully it falls under fair use. Ok, let's do this.
> 
> Hopped onto the bandwagon when I watched the reruns of the Adventures of Tintin (1991) and I was like super impressed! I love adventure and mystery, so yeah! Stuck with the series and became a Tintin fan ever since.
> 
> Came across this series again 7 years later and was kinda sad finding out that Alph-Art was incomplete due to the passing of Herge. This man inspired me to want to travel around the world and get to know other cultures through the world of Tintin and yeah, it became bittersweet when I found out about his last panel. 
> 
> Hats off to Herge. He's a talented artist.
> 
> Anyways, this is kinda my idea on how it ended. Im not a good writer when it comes to adventure and stuff, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> This is meant to end off like a cliffhanger, cuz I have no idea whether I should expand upon it or something. Just let me know what you think!
> 
> So, guys, hope you guys enjoy this, and STAY TUNED! :D

"Alright, hands off Tintin and the Captain or we will...."

"Or you will what?!"

Ekass, or rather Rastapopoulos, took out his gun and put it at Tintin's head.

Everyone's eyes widened as the former movie director walked forward slowly, the gun still pinned onto the reporter's head.

They backed away slowly and steadily, and even the Thompsons were forced to retreat as well, for fear that Rastapopoulos would indeed shoot him.

"Weapons down, all of you. Or this boy's end will be even swifter."

The Detectives and all the other friends who also had guns in their hands hesitated for a long, long minute....

Before they put them down onto the ground reluctantly.

"Boys, take them."

Ekass' assistant who attended the 'seance' just days ago stood before them, and signalled the other henchmen to take the guns.

They quietly agreed, picked up the guns and pointed them at the reporter's friends, who in turn glared at them profusely.

_Even Bianca looked as though she had some choice words to say!_

"Why are you doing this?"

The artist suddenly sounded from the corner, causing everyone's attention to be directed at him.

He might not know about what had happened in the past between Tintin and Rastapopulus exactly.....

But trying to kill him using the polyester and now this desperate attempt was surely insane and cruel!

"I understand that there are some bad blood between you two, but....."

"You understand nothing!"

The vicious man suddenly put his hand onto the trigger, causing everyone to become instantly horrified.

"For far too long, this....nosy...reporter....has interfered in my affairs for far too long!"

"He disrupted my opium trade, meddled with my operations in China and even foiled my plans in that...deserted island!"

"But now, it's time to end him, once and for all!"

Everyone held their breath as Tintin attempted to struggle against the man....

But he seemed to be better-prepared for his assault this time!

"Not so fast, Tintin!"

He held the reporter back, and pointed the gun at his head again.

Finally, I will get what I desire, and there will be no one here to stop me!"

His finger was wound tightly on the trigger.

"Hope you have said your farewells to your little friends, Tintin."

The Captain was knocked out, and Rastapopoulos' men seemed to have full control over this whole situation.

Would this really be the end for him and the captain?

For the first time in his life....

Tintin wasn't sure that he even had an answer to that.

"Now, you will finally pa-"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.....

And a few barks sounded in the air.

"You little....."

_Just when things were bleak in their darkest moments....._

_A light would shine through in the darkness._

**"SNOWY!"**

**"HOW DARE YOU...."**

"Hands off my dog!"

Tintin started to punch Rastapopoulos dead in the face, and hurried to try and free the Captain from the grasp of these vile men.

"Everyone, grab your weapons and stop him!"

"To be precise, just take your weapons and shoot!"

The Thompsons called out, causing everyone to take action immediately.

Even Professor Calculus, who had partly no idea on what he was being told to do....

Picked a pistol up and pointed at one of the men.

**"HANDS UP!"**

The man was unarmed; Calculus wasn't.

"IF you know what is good for you."

He asserted with an angry look on his face.

As though someone had said he was acting the goat.

The man took one good look at him, and was forced to raise his hands up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reiteration: All characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. :)


End file.
